Song for you
by LightTenshi
Summary: Mikan and Natsume had a relationship 3 years ago for 2 years, but he broke up with her because his father arranged him a marriage. Now after 3 years, she will be telling how she feels. But will everything work out?
1. Chapter 1: the announcement

**Summary: **Mikan and Natsume had a relationship 3 years ago for 2 years, but he broke up with her because his father arranged him a marriage. Now after 3 years, she will be telling how she feels. But will everything work out?

**Disclamair:** I don't own Gakuen Alice… Unfortunately.

~Chapter 1: The Announcement~

-Mikan's POV-

I was in the bathroom doing my hair. I decided to wake up early to take a shower and curl my hair. I can't believe this was my senior year. After I was done with my hair, I put light make up on and put my school uniform on. White button-shirt, black jacket, yellow with black chekered tie and skirt.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to make myself breakfast. While making my breakfast I looked up at the clock to see it was only 6.30 am. Class wouldn't start one and half hour. So I took my time doing whatever I was doing and went to the living-room. Besides I lived only 20 minute walk away from school.

"Morning, Mikan" I heard behind and saw that was my mom only.

"Morning, Mom" I greeted her with a big smile on my face. I turned the T.V on and put it on the news channel. It was going on about accidents, the president of USA and the weather would be fine today, thank god!

"Are you excited? It's the last year for you."She said sitting next to me and hugged me tightly.

All I could do was smile. "Yeah, but also sad. I won't be able to see the others for, maybe, the rest of my life."I said when my smile turned into a frown. Mom saw this and hugged me tighter.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine. I'm sure everyone will keep contact."My mom said trying to cheer me. I smiled and I saw what time it was. Only 7.10 am. I guess I'll be going. I'm bored here anyway.

"Well, mom. I'll be going. I get impatient waiting to go to school. So I'll see you later after school and thanks for cheering me up." With that said I stood up, leaned to kiss my mom on the cheek and walked out of the door with my backpack.

-End of POV-

Mikan was walking slowly down the streets, making her away to school in her own tempo. What she liked the most living where she lives, is the fact that she actually lives near all of her friends from school.

She heard a car behind her and she turned around in curiousity to see who it was. It was a black BMW and she knew who it belonged to. Natsume Hyuuga.

"Tch, stupid bastard. Showing off his shinny car."She muttered under her breath and continued her walking. But she noticed that the car was moving slow. He was calling for a challenge.

"What do you want, Natsume?"She hissed at him and he stopped his car, walking out of the car.

"Just irritating you, Polka."Natsume said with a smirk and Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."She said not caring and went on with her walk to school. She heard that Natsume went inside his car and drove off. _He's such a show off. UGH!_ That's what went in her mind.

After a few moments she finally arrived at school 20 minutes earlier. She went to her locker and took out her books that she was going to be needing.

"Miiiiiikaaaaaan!!!!"She heard a familiar sugary voice she knew it came from her friend Anna. She turned around and saw the pink haired girl skip towards her with Nonoko behind her.

"Heya Anna, Hey Nonoko."Mikan greeted her two friends.

"Hey Mikan. How are yoooooouuuu? Excited to finally go the university after this year?"Anna asked her with so much excitement in her voice and Nonoko couldn't held squeal in either.

"Kinda."Mikan said distantly as she closed her locker and began her walk towards outside to their spot.

"Eh? Kinda? Whyyy?"Asked a confusing Nonoko who was looking worried at Mikan and Anna was worried aswell.

"Well, what if we lose contact with eachother? Life won't be the same with all of you."Mikan said as they arrived at their place and sat on the grass.

"Mikan! You worry too much. Ofcourse we all going to keep contact."Anna said reassurend and sat next to her as Nonoko sat next to Anna.

"Thanks."Mikan said and smiled at them. Then she noticed her best friend Hotaru and waved at her.

Mikan has grown to be more patient and more serious. She wasn't the same bubbly girl anymore, sure she still would act childish from time to time, but she knew when to be serious.

"Hey Hotaru."Mikan greeted her friend who sat beside her.

"Hey."Hotaru replied back with a faint smile.

After awhile the bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Mikan and her friends had Litterture. When they walked inside their class, Mikan and the group went to sit at their usual seat. By the window. They heard the door open once again and they saw Natsume and Ruka walking in.

"Oh god! It's the show off again."Mikan mumbled and looked away from him.

"What happend, Mikan?"Hotaru asked quietly looking at her best friend.

"Oh nothing. Just that stupid of a Natsume pissed me off when I was walking down the street with his stupid, but gorgeous black BMW."Mikan explained to her friend and noticed that Ruka was walking towards them.

"Hey, gorgeous."He said looking at Hotaru. Yes, they have been dating for 3 years long. Scratch that, make that 4.

"Nogi."She said softly smiling a little at him and he bends down to kiss her.

"Get a room, will ya?"Mikan said in fake disgust and giggled at the two.

"Hello to you too, Mikan."Ruka greeted her smiling.

"Hiya, Ruka-pyon."She greeted back with his nickname.

But soon her smile crashed down when she saw Natsume infront her.

"Polka-dots."He greeted her with the same cocky attitued and the same smirk.

"_Natsume_"She spatted it out in disgust and gave him a glare.

"What? Still angry about what just happend a couple of moments ago?"Natsume asked her smirking in amusement.

"Oh shut up!"She said irritated and looked out of the window.

"Whatever, little girl."He said boredly and went for his seat at the back.

"Idiots."Hotaru whispered and then looked at her boyfriend who looked back.

"I'll see ya after class."Ruka said and kissed Hotaru and she returned it. After a moment Ruka broke the kiss and went to sit next to Natsume.

"Come on, Mikan. I know you regret having a fight with him."Hotaru whispered but said it hard enough for only Mikan to hear it.

"Not at all. Natsume can die for all I care. He was the one that ruined everything. He even used me, remember?" Mikan said looking at her best friend. Well, more glaring. The flashback of what actually happend came through her mind.

=Flashback=

_A brunnet girl was happily skipping to the Sakura tree's. At that moment Mikan was 14 years old. When she arrived at the Sakura tree, she looked up seeing Natsume lazily lying on the branch. Mikan and Natsume have been dating for 2 years long. People thought they would last forever._

"_Natsume!"She shouted happily and the raved-hair boy looked down at her._

"_What do you want, little girl?"Natsume said souding bored._

"_Nice way to treat your girlfriend."She said pouting and the saw him jumping from the tree and landing gracefully on the ground._

"_I'm sorry…But I have to tell you something."Natsume whispered and all Mikan do was looking at him confusingly. "We should break up. It's for the best. I was only using for making my dad change his mind about the arranged marriage. I actually never really loved you."Natsume said looking at her with a serious expression._

"_You…You… YOU BASTARD! How dare you?"Mikan shouted and pulled out her ring and threw it to his face. "You selfish, arrogant bastard. I HATE YOU!"She shouted once again and ran away from him._

=End Flashback=

A tear rolled down from Mikan's cheek as the flashback keeps playing in her mind. Hotaru looked at her sadly and wrapped an arm around her best friends shoulders. She noticed her friends behind her were watching, but ignored them anyway.

"It's ok, Mikan. That was three years ago. You're all fine now."Hotaru whispered while comforting her best friend.

"Thanks, Hotaru. Like you said, i'm fine now."Mikan said smiling at her purple eyed best friend.

Little did they know a certain raven-haired boy was looking at them. He was wondering why Mikan was crying untill his thoughts were disturbed by his best friend.

"She still remembers it."Ruka whispered to his raven haired best friend.

"Like I care."Natsume simply said closed his eyes. Ruka sighed in frustration and shook his head in dissapointment.

"I know you still love her. She still loves you, idiot. I can't believe i'm best friends with a cold-hearted dude."Ruka said on purpose only to irritate Natsume.

"Whatever, it's too late. In 9 months I will be married and there is nothing someone can do."Natsume said sighing. Yes, he sighed. All the blond haired dude could do was growl, knowing his best friend was being stubborn.

All of the sudden the door burst open en in came a very cheeryful Narumi with a really gay outfit.

"Gooooood Mooooorning, my sweet angels."Narumi chanted happily and everyone in classroom rolled their eyes. "Well, this year is your senior year and I have some great news for you. You don't have classes at all!"He said happily and the class cheered, except our favorite gang.

"Bet we have to do something for the festival?"Anna whispered to her three friends.

"It's possible. Maybe they will give an performance."Mikan said giggling.

"Yeah. A performance on how to be gay in your last year of school." Hotaru said in sarcasm and everyone, even our sweet Hotaru self, laughed.

"We are going to hold a festival. Everyone is free to preformance whatever they want. And you have to participate. Otherwise you won't go to your next school."Narumi said strictly still smiling.

"We so knew it."The four girls said.

"Hey, how about we form a band?"Anna suggested and everyone agreed with it.

"Totally. Mikan as a singer, Hotaru keyboards, Anna drums and me as guitar."Nonoko said smiling.

"One problem. We need bassguitar. And it has to be a girl."Hotaru said and looked at all of them.

"Only girl I know that can play bassguitar is Permy."Mikan said looking down knowing that she won't get Permy to join.

"Let's give it a try."Anna said spotting Sumire.

"Hey, Per--- Sumire! Can you come over here?"Mikan shouted at a girl with dark green hair with curls on the end of her bangs.

Sumire walked over to Mikan and the gang sitting on Mikan's table. "Yes?"She asked looking at Mikan.

"How would you like to be a part of our band? I know you play bass guitar."Mikan said looking back at Permy smiling.

"I don't see why not."Sumire said smiling back at Mikan.

"See guys, I told you she—wait you will? AWESOME!"Mikan practically squealed out loud and hugged Sumire.

"Careful! And only on one condition."She said looking down at Mikan.

"What is it?"Hotaru asked pulling Mikan away from Sumire.

"That I get to choose what we wear."Sumire said proudly and winked at the girls.

"Deal!"They shouted, well except Hotaru, she just said in her mono-tone.

"What's a deal?"Came a sound next to Hotaru and they all looked seeing Ruka.

"Oh nothing. We are just forming a band for the festival."Mikan said smiling and hugged Sumire and whispered thanks all over again to her.

"You all probably sound bad."Natsume said with no emotions in his voice. Mikan twitched and wanted to say something untill Sumire beat her to it, much to her surprise.

"Not even close as bad as you, my dear Natsume. Just wait and see untill you see us perform. You will be blown away."Sumire said cocky and smirked at Natsume. She had given up her love for Natsume a long time ago. She was happily dating Kokoroyomi.

"Nicely said, Sumire."Mikan said happily and the bell rang. "Wow, 2 hours already passed by? That was fast." She added and grabbed her bagpack standing up.

"Mhm."Hotaru said and stood up aswell. Sumire hopped off from the table and went to grab her bag.

"Guys, is it ok to hang with you?"Sumire asked shyly. Uhm, shyly? Is this the end of the world?

"Yeah, sure. You didn't even need to ask, Sumire. You are our friend."Mikan said beaming a smile and Sumire blushed. Then she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hello there, hun."Came a whisper in her ear and she looked around seeing Koko.

"Hey."She said happily and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, girls."He said looking at the others smiling.

"Hey, Koko."They all said in unison.

"What you guys gonna do?"He asked his girlfriend letting her go and crossing his arms infront of his chest. I got to say, Koko has been changed alot! I mean, he went from a dork to a athlete body handsome guy.

"Oh nothing. Just going to ask if we can use the Music class. We have to practice for the festival."Anna said smiling and tried to hold her squeal.

"So you guys formed a band?"Koko asked while raising an eyebrow and saw all of them nodding. "Cool."He said afterwords.

"A pathetic band."Came the same cold voice from a certain raven haired which irritated Mikan to no where.

"Oh shut it, Natsume. You are just freaking Jealous because we are doing something cool and you don't have any idea of what you really want to do!"Mikan shouted in frustration throwing her hands up and prevented herself from trying to strangle him.

"Oh yeah? Well, I have a band as well."He replied cooly and Mikan just snorted.

"Yeah, sure! You are just saying that, because I was so right."Mikan said and turned her back from him, not wanting to hear anything from anymore.

"I don't care what you think, little girl."Natsume said coldly. "I'm partning with Ruka, Koko, Iinchou and the fox eyed dude."He added and Sumire looked at Koko.

"Don't ask me. I'm hearing this for the first time."Koko told as if knowing his girlfriend wanted an explanation and Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Same goes for me."Ruka said holding his hands up swearing he didn't know anything.

"Okay, fine whatever."Sumire said.

"Yeah, let's go while still have time."Anna said and everyone followed her to the music room.

"Serio-sensei?"Mikan said knocking on the door waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" Came out a very strong but soothable voice.

Mikan and the gang walked into the room and went towards their teacher.

"Uhm, is it ok if we use the music room? Just untill the break is over."Mikan begged her black haired teacher who looked at her with his gray eyes.

"Sure. But leave everything ordered after you are finished."He said and then left the room. Mikan and her friends jumped in happiness. Except Hotaru, she just raised her hand and then let it fall right next to her.

"Ok, anyone has any idea what song we should do?"Sumire asked while sitting on one of the tables with her legs crossed.

"Well, Mikan is the one that is going to sing. So what song do you want to sing?"Anna asked sitting next to Sumire and looked at Mikan. So did everyone else.

"Well, I admit i'm still not over him"Mikan said looking down and sat on a chair near the girls. "So I was thinking about singing for him. So he knows what i'm feeling."She added and looked at them only to see them smiling softly.

"Allright. So what song?"Nonoko asked smiling at her.

"Cold as you by Taylor Swift."Mikan said smiling at them

"Not a bad choice, baka."Hotaru said and smiled at her aswell.

"So, miss I-want-to-choose-our-outfits. Do you know what we should wear now?"Anna asked Sumire elbowing her playfully.

"F-Y-I, miss Sugar pink hair doll, I do know what we are going to wear. Country style. Since the girl is from Texas."Sumire explained and smiled.

"Not bad at all. Colors!"Mikan demanded. Sh wanted to know what color everyone has to wear.

"Anna pink, Nonoko midnight blue, Hotaru purple, me green and you my dear, are gonna wear white."Sumire said and looked at everyone proudly.

"Good enough for me."our sweet brunnette said and smiled at everyone.

"Same."The other three said in unison.

"Okay, we have discussed about the song and the outfit. We do need to discuss about the decoration."Anna announcend and everyone started to think.

"What about a forest as background with the sky painted in dark blue with stars?"Nonoko suggested and everyone thought about.

"Good enough. It represents on how cold the guy is."Mikan said and everyone else agreed with it.

"Cool, we have the background. But only the background is boring."Anna said and everyone else went back to do the thinking work.

"What about at one of the part of the last couple we give it a firework show?"Mikan asked looking at them. Everyone smilled but then frowned.

"Who is going to pay for the firework?"Hotaru asked her and Mikan smiled.

"Tsubasa."Mikan said happily and everyone looked at her confused. "Tsubasa is now a super model, remember? We can ask him to lend us some money for the firework."She explained to them and everyone nodded in agreedment. Then the bell rang.

"Oh well. We have the song, the outfit and the decor. Let's buy our clothes after school."Sumire said and they all left the room walking towards their next class. They know they didn't have classes today, but every teacher had an announcement to make.

"Yeah and we can all go to my garage to practice."Mikan said smiling and twirled around happily, untill she bumped into someone and fell on her butt.

"Watch it, Polka!"Our raven haired boy simply shouted and Mikan glared at him.

"Whatever, I don't listen to you."Mikan said irritated and got up dusting herself off.

"Don't be so cocky, little girl."Natsume said coldly. Big mistake, he shouldn't have done that.

Mikan raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face."I told you that I won't be listening to you. So you better shut up. You stupid selfish arrogant bastard."With that said she walked away and went into the class room.

Natsume on the other hand stood there and touched his cheek. _That stings. _That were Natsume's thought as he looked at her figure retreating.

"You deserved it, bastard."Hotaru whispered in his ear and went after Mikan and so did everyone else.

"Are you ok?"Ruka asked Natsume looking at him.

"Yeah, that didn't even hurt a bit."Natsume said it cooly putting his hands in his pockets. But he can't fool his best friend.

"Sure, whatever, Natsume." Ruka said and followed his best friend into the room.

Mikan was sitting in her usual place and looking out of the window with a frown. "Stupid bastard. Why the hell am I in love with that selfish arrogant bastard?" Mikan said frustrated.

"Oh come on, Mikan! That slap was really loud and hard."Sumire said sitting on Mikan's table and bend down to hug Mikan.

"Yeah, I did see a red spot on his cheek."Anna said giggling and Nonoko giggled along.

"Yeah, after that I'm sure he won't say anything to you back for a long time."Hotaru said putting a hand on her best friends back.

When the teacher came everyone was quiet, some not in their own places. Everyone frowned when they saw him with a pile of paper.

"Good morning, Kids"Misaki greeted them and he put the pile of paper on his desk.

"Uhm, Misaki-sensei?"Someone at the back of the class called shyly. He had dirty blond hair, brown/green eyes and used glasses. That was Tobita Yuu, also known as Iinchou.

"Yes, Tobita-san" Misak asked allowing him to tell whatever he wants to say.

"I thought we were wouldn't have any lessons this year."Iinchou said and everyone agreed with him.

"Yeah, that's true. You don't have any lessons today."Misaki said and everyone looked at him weirdly. "This papers are for you to fill in so you can join the festivals. Now, Tobita-san, can you please this to the whole class."He added and Yuu went downstairs to grab the pile and started to give it to his classmates.

"Few, I really thought we were going to have homework and all. Thank goodness."Sumire said after she was freaking out.

"Relax, Sumire. You get freaked out too easily."Mikan said giggling.

"You were freaking out too, baka."Hotaru said in her mono tone and Mikan stopped giggling throwing a glare at her best friend.

"So not true!"Mikan defended herself and everyone started laughing.

Iinchou gave the group 5 papers and smiled at them. "Good luck, ladies." He wished them luck and they all smiled and mouthed thank you to him.

After a long time at school, it was time for them to go home. Mikan threw her stuff in her locker and closed the locker door. She grabbed her bag and started walking only to be stopped by someone who grabbed her arm.

"Don't make a sound, little girl."She heard a voice who she knew who it came from. Her smile was now frown and she was groaning and cursing under her breath.

"What do you want, Natsume?"She asked irritated and glared at him.

"I want you to apologize for slapping me across the face."He said, no demanded. Mikan just rolled her eyes and jerked her arm away from him.

"Fat chance, loser. Now, I will go. Goodbye."She said and attempted to walk away only to be stopped by him again. "Natsume, let me go!"She screamed at him and tried to free herself from him.

"Just apologize, dammit!"He demaned once again and gripped her wrist harder to make her wince.

"Natsume, stop it. You're hurting me. I don't need to apologize for the fact that you were the one that asked for it. So let me go. Or I will shout out loud and sue your ass for harassing me." She shouted at him and finally was free from his grip.

"Whatever. I'm waisting my time on you."He said boredly and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up, Natsume. You don't know what you want. I can safely say that i'm more mature than you are. I know what I want and I know what I don't want. You are just full of chaos. Start sorting your life for once. That isn't so hard."She lectured him and she was surprised that he stopped to listen to her.

"Whatever. I don't need to be lectured by some polka-dotted panty girl."Natsume said it harshly and Mikan just shook her head.

"I don't understand you. You are the one that is bothering me first and then you give me all the fault? What the hell? I don't even know why I loved you so much in the past. And for your information, incase you haven't heard, I am still in love with. See I admitted my feelings for you. But something you make me so mad and angry that I just wish you dead. I just wish you dissapeared out of my life and never come back."She said bursting out in tears and ran away from him. She didn't know why she admitted to him. He was the reason for her tears and yet she still loved him. She didn't want to anymore. She was sick and tired of it and just wanted her life to be normal again.

Natsume stood there with his fists clentched beside him. He was mad at himself. He was mad that he was the one that was the cause of all this. He knew what to do next and it was stop bothering her from the next day on. And he knew it would be difficult, because bullying her was an excuse to be close to her. He regretted making her cry and breaking up with her 3 years ago. But he did it for her sake. For her only. And now he had to live misarable knowing that she still loved him, no matter what she did.

"Stupid asshole."He muttered to himself and went for the parking lot to grab his car. He wanted to go home, take a shower and forget about this crap.

Mikan was on her way to her friends that waited for her.

"Mikan, what happend? You are like 15 minutes late."Sumire shouted and Koko held her arm to calm her down.

"The stupid bastard put me on hold. He really is a bastard. And he doesn't even know what he really wants."Mikan mumbled and started to walk again out of the schoolgrounds and then they all heard a car passing them by. Mikan knew who it was and she just gritted her teeth. "Stupid bastard. I will get you someday."She whispered to herself and started walking faster with her friends behind her, trying to keep up with her.

"Mikan.. Tell me what happend."Hotaru said and motioned the other to keep walking but slow.

"That stupid bastard grabbed my arm after I was finished putting my stuff back into my locker. He said he wanted me to apologize to him for slapping across the face. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell think he deserved it."Mikan said venting out on her friend.

"Ditto. But continue."Hotaru said and held Mikans hand.

"Well, I told the bastard that he deserved it for being so stupid towards me. I even burst out and told him that I still love him. After that I just ran away from him."Mikan whispered softly this time. She stil couldn't believe that she told him.

"Oh Mikan…"Hotaru whispered and hugged her tight. Right now Mikan didn't anymore about surprises. She will take it like it will come and that's it.

"Thanks, Hotaru."Mikan said smiling and looked back at the others. "So are we still going to my garage and practice 'till 5, so we could still have time to go and shop."Mikan asked and everyone nodded.


	2. DEAR READERS

**Dear readers!!**

_Sorry if I don't send a new chapter. I have been busy with my exams and a break up, so right now my mind is a bit cloudy. I promise that I will post a new chapter soon, if not you can yell at me lol. Also I need some new ideas for a new fanfic. I know I have other stories to be written and this one too, but it all come out fine. So tell me what your fave anime/manga. If I don't know them, I can watch/read and get an idea how their chara's are. So send me your request without hesitations ^^. Please wish me luck with my exams!! Lol. See you all ^^_


End file.
